


Doors and Rearview Mirrors

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the record, I kicked that door’s ass.  That’s my story and I'm sticking to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors and Rearview Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Mosley Lane.

“Morgan had to ask that question.” Hotch said.

“Hmm?” Emily came out of her thoughts.

“Morgan had to ask that question.”

“I know that, and he was right. Even when we don’t want to hear it, it has to be said. JJ didn’t take it personally…neither did I.”

“Are you sure?” He looked back at her.

“Mmm hmm. Honey, you're really going to have to take your shirt off. I have to work these muscles.”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“I don’t care what you’d prefer.” Emily kissed the nape of his neck. “If you wanted to keep your shirt on, you shouldn’t have been kicking in doors, Magnum.”

Hotch grinned, finally relenting and pulling the FBI Academy tee shirt over his head. He still felt uncomfortable shirtless, with the lights on, all these months later. He wished he could explain why but couldn’t. Emily would love him no matter what. The horrendous stab wounds on his lower torso weren't going to change that.

Emily was working on his lower back. He pulled something kicking in the bathroom door at the Unsub’s house earlier that evening. Emily pushed her soft fist around the small of his back and on the left side. Hotch moaned, his head lolling back onto her shoulder.

“You promised that the next time you kicked in a door that you would show off for me.” She said.

“I was showing off when I said that. Trust me, I don’t mind leaving the heavy lifting to the young guys.”

“You're not that old. I like to call you seasoned; vintage like a fine wine.”

“Yeah, I like that.” Hotch smiled before groaning, a combination of pleasure and pain.

“Did I hurt you?” Emily asked.

“A little bit,” He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. “But I think this is a ‘no pain, no gain’ type deal.”

“I need to get the oil.” She gently pushed him up, reaching into the nightstand drawer.

“You shouldn’t be catering to me.”

“Sometimes you say the silliest things. That makes me love you even more you know.”

“You're pregnant, Em.” Hotch whispered it as if his bedroom was as bugged as he believed his FBI office to be.

“So I'm incapable of giving you a massage?” Emily asked. She stood up from the bed.

Hotch looked at her; she wore a playful grin. OK, this wasn’t going to turn into something he didn’t want it to. The case had been heartbreaking, even with its almost happy ending. The return of Charlie Hillbridge after eight years was nothing short of a miracle. Hotch stopped believing in such things years ago but this case gave him a glimmer of hope. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

As a father though, it scared the hell out of him. In the blink of an eye his son could be gone from his life forever. Hotch just got Jack back; he never wanted to lose him again. In six months there would be another child to worry about every moment of every day. He hoped he would be but Hotch wasn’t quite comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t be worrying alone.

The team would soon have two mothers…the dynamic would certainly change. It wasn’t fair to assume that JJ and Emily wouldn’t be able to put their jobs ahead of their motherhood sometimes. Being a mother was a powerful thing; Haley nearly gave her life for it. Hotch knew it and so did Morgan…it was why he asked the question.

“You're thinking too hard.” Emily said.

“Hmm?”

“See? Lie down Hotch; I’ll take care of you.”

“Hearing that make me very excited, I have to admit that.” He smiled, his dimples coming out of their hiding places.

“Turn over, Mister. You need this and I'm going to take care of you.”

“Are you sure, baby?”

“I'm positive.” Emily leaned down to kiss his lips, smiling when Hotch caressed her face.

“C'mere,” He pulled her back on the bed. Then he groaned and grimaced.

“Look at you; you're too sore for seduction. C'mon, roll over.”

He finally obeyed her, relaxing on his stomach. Emily climbed onto his thighs and smiled.

“Tell me what you want.” She whispered, bending down to blow in his ear. The way he shivered excited her.

“I want this soreness to go away so I can seduce you.”

“Coming right up,”

Emily poured some oil in her hands, rubbed them together, and started to work on his back. Hotch moaned softly into the crook of his elbow as she dug deep into his skin. She was good at massage, always had been, so he knew he was in very good hands. Her touch comforted him, made him feel good in every way possible. What a lucky man he was.

“That feels good.” Hotch dragged the words out along with another moan. “Stay right there.”

“You got it. I think it’s more than that door that messed up your back, Hotch.”

“The door was older than Methuselah; old school wood. It all happened so fast but I felt the pain less than ten minutes after I kicked it.”

“I'm sure. Well just relax; I will take care of you.”

“I wanna take care of you too.” Hotch replied. “Didn’t we have this conversation before?”

‘The reciprocity conversation?” Emily asked.

“No, the ‘you're doing too much’ conversation?”

“Ahh yes, that's an oldie but goodie. I do the things I do for you because I love you, Aaron. It makes me happy when you feel good. We had a pretty good day, minus your lost battle with the door, let’s relish it.”

“For the record, I kicked that door’s ass. That’s my story and I'm sticking to it.”

It was a good story; Emily wished she would’ve been there to see it. This one was a victory even though it was sad too. The children who survived that ordeal would be scarred forever. She knew what it was like to try to rebuild your life after a horrible event and felt their pain. Emily also empathized with the parents; she would soon have a child in the world to look after.

Her pregnancy made her ecstatic even if she hadn’t shared it with everyone yet. Both she and Hotch would tell the team soon enough…Emily was watching the first trimester pass in the rearview mirror. She didn’t know how this would change her as a woman and an FBI Agent. It was the next chapter of her life story; she couldn’t help but look forward to it.

Motherhood was something she wanted more than anything and Emily was finally on the start of the journey. She would be taking it with one of the most wonderful men she knew. How could that not bring her joy? There were fears too but they would work it out. She and Hotch always worked it out.

“How does that feel?” She asked.

Hotch didn’t answer so Emily asked again. When she still didn’t hear anything, she looked down and saw he was asleep. Emily smiled. He was so adorable when he slept and tonight was no different. The massage hit the spot, just as she hoped it would. Emily almost hated to disturbed him. She climbed off him and gently guided Hotch under the covers. He stirred some, nearly coming awake.

“Go to sleep honey, you deserve it.” She whispered, kissing his lips.

Hotch did what she told him. Emily turned out the lamp, joining him in bed. When he cuddled close and rubbed her still flat belly, Emily sighed.

“Love you, baby.” He murmured.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

Hotch held her, letting sleep pull them in together. He was due for some sweet dreams and planned to enjoy every moment of them.

***

  



End file.
